


Dirk and Sonny's Holistic SPIED Agency

by mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew (mmcgui12_gmu)



Series: mmcgui12_gmu_penpals [4]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Parody, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew
Summary: A pen pal interaction between Sonny Joon and Dirk Gently. Spoilers for several Nancy Drew games. Also possible spoilers for season 1 of 2016!Dirk Gently.(Restarted from an old account.)
Series: mmcgui12_gmu_penpals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629067
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pen Pals Prompt Meme





	Dirk and Sonny's Holistic SPIED Agency

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe) in the [Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I've noticed that Sonny and 2016!Dirk have really similar personalities. At least, based on the first four episodes of 2016!Dirk Gently.
> 
> So, if anyone wants to write as Dirk (even if you know nothing about the Nancy Drew games - that's why we're doing a pen pal thing), I'll write as Sonny.

Hello, future SPIED recruit!

This is your fearless leader, Sonny Joon.  
Are you a fan of aliens, especially the teachers known as the Annunaki?  
Do you like solving puzzles and finding the deeper meanings of things?  
Are you alien or alie-out?

Sonny Joon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to join in as Dirk Gently, let me know in the comments for chapter one.


End file.
